


A Too Brief Reunion

by Lovefushsia



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Bait & Switch, Drabble, He had to wait hours!, How did Zane not notice this, Hugging, Impatience, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Kelly Abbott, Poor Kelly, The bit from their hug on the street up to the latching of the door in the hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: Kelly arrives to greet Nick at Ty's row house and without giving anything away to Zane he just wants a kiss dammit!





	A Too Brief Reunion

When the door opened and Kelly saw Nick jump the steps and rush towards him, he barely had time to sigh out the relieved breath he felt he'd been holding since he'd got the call. _Nick._ He was here. His breath caught as he wrapped himself around his friend, holding on and squeezing tight, engulfed in the hug he had dreamed of.

"God, it's good to hold you," he said, the words muffled into Nick's neck. "You're shaking," he realised as he dropped his feet to the ground, staring up into Nick's green eyes.

"I'm not, I'm ok," Nick whispered.

"Goddamn I want to kiss you," Kelly said, desire overtaking the need to find out if Nick was really ok, for the moment.

Nick held him at arm's length though. "Better not, Garrett can probably see us," he said regretfully.

But Kelly wasn't leaving it at that, it had been months - "Well then take me somewhere you _can_ kiss me," he demanded.

Nick chuckled before giving him another hard squeeze and tugging him backwards, up the steps, opening the door with his elbow and yanking Kelly inside.

They took one more longing look at each other before Nick picked him up and slammed him into the door, shutting out the street and lunging at Kelly with a kiss Kelly had dreamed about every night. This one was better by far than anything his imagination had come up with. He had missed this so much, Nick holding him, manhandling him, damn it was hot - he was panting for air when Nick released him, heart thumping against his ribs, blood pulsing in his ears.

He whistled through his teeth, gazing at Nick with wide eyes. "I can't believe you're here," he murmured finally.

"I can't believe I can't fuck you for the next four hours," Nick whispered heatedly as he held him by the shoulders and pressed him into the door.

He kissed Kelly's neck and breathed in deeply and Kelly sighed.

"Where's Zane?" he murmured.

"You're seriously thinking about another dude right now?" Nick said, licking at Kelly's racing pulse.

His head hit the door as he groaned. "Oh God," he drew out, "Nick."

But at that moment Nick took a step back and Kelly opened his eyes, cold without Nick right there. Nick winked at him and mouthed, "Later," and Kelly licked his lips just as Zane came into view from the back of the row house.

"Kelly, good to see you," Zane said coming up behind Nick. Kelly shoved down his immediate desires as best he could and stepped forward to shake Zane's hand.

"Hey, thanks for looking after him these couple of hours," Kelly said with a grin, as if Nick needed taking care of. And yet, right now, he did - Kelly had an overwhelming desire to protect him.

"I had a letter..." Zane said. "I've been distracted because of it." He looked sheepishly at Nick who clapped his shoulder, and Kelly caught on.

"Ty? He's ok?"

"Of course," Nick said, "they all are."

"Can I get you a drink?" Zane asked, leading the way through the house.

Nick allowed Kelly to go ahead of him and he leaned in to whisper over his shoulder in Kelly's ear. "I missed you." Nick's soft voice in his ear made Kelly shiver pleasantly. He almost turned back with thoughts of tackling Nick again, but he stopped himself. It wasn't the time to out themselves to Zane when they hadn't even discussed it yet, Kelly was just thrilled that they still seemed to be on the same page after months apart, and his heart was still pounding just from their proximity and knowing Nick was safe and well.

"Nick," he whispered as Zane went to the refrigerator. "I don't know if I can keep this from Zane."

"What would he do if he knew, huh?" Nick asked quietly. "It'd just make him feel bad that he knew before Ty."

Kelly nodded. "Yeah, I guess," he agreed.

"We just need to get through dinner, ok?" Nick whispered, stepping close again and slipping an arm around Kelly's waist. "You think you can manage that?" He risked a quick but certainly far from chaste kiss. Kelly shook his head but Nick just grinned, before turning quickly to head after Zane.

 

Kelly watched Nick's every move during dinner, his adrenaline levels threatening to overpower him but he just couldn't calm himself. He couldn't help but laugh when they met Zane's waiter friend, imagining the look on Ty's face when he had first seen the guy.

Kelly sat next to Nick in the booth, wondering if he could risk a hand on his knee, settling for an arm around Nick's shoulders instead. The line was blurry between what they used to have and what they had so newly come to before Nick had been called away - Kelly was finding it hard to determine what level of touching was appropriate. They had always been touchy-feely, Zane hopefully wasn't to know any different.

He was grounded by the occasional warming glance from Nick, and anyway, they were here for Zane as much as anything - Kelly wanted to keep it together for him. It was a damn struggle though.

By the time they'd eaten their way through half the menu, Nick clearly enjoying himself with the varied selection, Kelly was more than ready to call it a night. It was a taxi ride to the hotel he had booked, they just had to collect their bags from the row house and then they could be alone. Together, alone, and naked.

He faked a huge yawn and mumbled, "Urrgh I think that's me done, it's been a long day... Nick, how about you?"

Nick was watching him with eyebrows raised and Zane was chuckling from across the table as he called the hot waiter back over. Kelly took the opportunity to squeeze Nick's leg under the table while Zane spoke to Ryan. Nick put his arm around Kelly's shoulders and urged him out of the booth. "Tired, huh?" he murmured as they stood and Kelly pulled out his wallet to share the check.

"Yeah, flying takes it out of me, you know that," Kelly told him.

"You're welcome to stay you know," Zane said as he shrugged into his jacket.

"Ah- no, no... we don't wanna put you out," Kelly stuttered.

"Thanks though," Nick added.

"You've both got some catching up to do, I know," Zane said with a warm smile, and thank God he seemed to understand, even without knowing the details.

 

They left him at the front door and they hugged in turn, Nick assuring Zane he would pass on the letter to Ty. Zane's face was a little melancholy but he seemed content enough, despite the obvious sense of loss he must be feeling. Kelly had to leave that behind him, at least for tonight, although he would call Zane in a few days.

For now, he was finally able to hold Nick's hand as they sat in the taxi enroute to the hotel. Nick was quiet but affectionate as Kelly talked and talked while they drove. He couldn't help the nerves from tumbling now. He couldn't stop his wild thoughts racing away as they got to the hotel, as they climbed out and as Nick took his hand and led them inside.

Kelly was all but bouncing on his heels as they checked in, walked to the lift and then stood inside with other patrons and rode to the second floor.

The wait had been too long and once they were behind that closed door, all bets were off.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no way I could follow them inside, because nothing beats that part of Bait & Switch.


End file.
